Communication electronic industry has grown rapidly, and development of polymer with high thermal resistance, low dielectric coefficient, and high toughness is desired such that these materials can be used in next-generation electronic packages or high frequency substrates. Polyphenylene ether (PPE), also called polyphenylene oxide (PPO), is a high performance material. However, compatibility between thermoplastic polyphenylene ether and thermosetting polyphenylene ether is poor, and their solubility is low. Therefore, applications of polyphenylene ether materials are limited.
Therefore, development of novel polyphenylene ether materials is desired. For example, polyphenylene ether materials can be used, but are not limited to, to form high frequency substrates, high temperature additives, coating materials, adhesives, or the like.